Spectre: Death of a Hero
by Gamaboi427
Summary: Danny and Sam encounter entities, mindtakers, ghosts, taxis, jets, taxi jets, flaming desks, and Kevin McDonald. From the writer of Sad DS. Chapter 1 UP!
1. Chapter 1

This is it. The first chapter of Spectre. The first chapter of the first chapter in Spectre. Its so awesome. I know this for a fact, because I already written 12 chapters of this thing. The limit is 25. So I have 13 more to go.

Look at me. I'm so excited because of this, even though I already knows what happens in the 11 chapter. Something very...very...special. Its so special, nobody's in it. Except for Sam. And Danny. Do you know how much I love this story? I absolutly LOVE it! Its so awesome! And guess how much I love taffy? I love this story more than taffy. And I'm a man who loves his taffy.

Okay, I'll start the story now.

* * *

Spectre Pt. 1: Death of a Hero

_Death. It is hated. Nobody is ready for it, nobody is willing to die. But we all die someday. Unfortunately for young 14-year old Danny Fenton is different. Very different…

* * *

"When are you going to give up on her?" Sam asked. Ever since the second grade when she stole her lunch money, Sam had hated Paulina. But, like most boys, Danny was naturally attracted to Paulina like a fly is attracted to a light bulb. But unfortunately for the fly, once it touches the bulb, it burns and dies. Little did he know the same would happen to Danny._

"Never. She may not notice me today, or tomorrow, or next week, or when we're sophomores, or…"

"OKAY! We get it!" Sam yelled to Danny.

"What do you mean 'we', Sam? We're the only ones at the table." Danny pointed out. He always pointed out obvious things, which drove Sam over the edge. Yet she still loved him, even though he did not know it. Yet…

"Probably because your such losers" Dash said while walking by, hitting Danny on the way. Danny gave Sam the 'Give Me Two Minutes' look, but Sam replied with nothing after Dash walked away.

"I hate that guy."

"Don't we all?"

"Good point."

Later that evening Danny and Sam walked home. Tucker was not there because he had caught the flu and stayed in bed. Danny or Sam didn't bother calling him because he was a techno-geek, and the NUMBER 1 rule of techno-geeks are that they can entertain themselves. Danny and Sam both knew that.

Along the way they talked about TV Shows, such as StargateSG20, Peter Jackson's King Kong, and how Bush's losing it.

As they finally reached Sam's house, she headed towards the door and waved goodbye to Danny, and Danny waved back.

Danny was walking home when his ghost sense went off. Now, if you were a resident of Amity Park and you were reading this story, you wouldn't know what the a ghost sense is. I don't either, and I don't understand the ghost zone, or how sausages are made, but I do know this: If you were walking down that same road and saw that same boy turn into that same ghost that's always in the paper, then no sooner than 2 days would you be pushin' up daisies.

Luckily for Danny nobody was on that street at that time, accept for a young boy who, secretly, had Fairy Godparents named Cosmo and Wanda, but I won't get into that because I don't understand that either.

* * *

**Did you LOVE IT? I loved it so much that I'm writing in bold. Can you believe it? Stay reading for Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danny was on the floor, gasping for air. He could not find air. All he could do was just take one last breath…

Danny had just gone ghost after his ghost sense went off. He looked around for the enemy. Nothing but a boy with a silly pink hat who was staring at him, dumbfounded. Danny looked at the boy, then quickly shot him with a ghost ray, and flew off.

Now, if you were a resident of Amity Park, and you were searching for a ghost, who could probably turn invisible, then you were hopeless. Danny lived there, so…he could not see the ghost either. Figures.

What he didn't know was that when HE turned invisible, he could see, hear, and touch all other invisible things. It was pretty obvious, but Danny was a D-student, so it would be 10 years from now that he would figure it out.

**_After… _**

It was 10:00 PM by the time he had checked the entire city. Danny was surprised that his ghost sense had gone off without any ghost in the area. _That's weird_, he thought, _it never goes off when there's no ghost_. With a long yawn, he knew that he was exhausted, so he finally set for home.

As Danny was flying home, he passed a clock tower to see what time it was. _Uh-Oh_. 10:00. He spent the whole afternoon and the entire night looking for the ghost that he totally forgot about his homework and his curfew. Omigod, he thought. My parents are probably pissed.

When he finally got home, you would expect that nobody like the IRS, Tax Collectors or Michael Jackson would be at your door at this time of night. Well, there definitely some people at the door, and their names were Jack and Maddie Fenton. Wait, I take back that part about Michael Jackson.

Danny went human behind his parents Specter Speeder, which was confidently located next to the sidewalk. And its 8-feet long. So nobody can drive by it.

Danny slowly approached the door that lead to his house. He reluctantly reached for the knob, and _slowly _turned the knob, and jerked it open! And who was inside other than his parents? Jazz. Yep, Jazz was there.

"Okay, um, I had some _important_, um, stuff to do, and…

"NO EXCUSES, MISTER!" Yelled Mr. Fenton. "You are late again! Wait do you have to say for yourself?"

Now, what I'm going to tell you next in the story of Danny Fenton/Phantom isn't pretty, and neither are Fisher Cats. God, I hate those things. They're so ugly, with their snarling, and their tiny ness, they're smaller than midgets, and midgets are _small!_ But anyways, I don't want to sound like Daniel Handler or anything, but, um, stop reading now. Seriously. Stop reading. Fine, keep reading, but I know where you live.

When his parents said that, like most parents do, their children would have no answer. Danny was the same, but THIS time, it seemed like something had taken over him. Something…_stupid._

"Yeah, I do have something to say for myself," Danny replied. "I have to say that YOU'RE BAD PARENTS!"

Now not only was his parents surprised, dumbfounded, and pissed, but now Jazz was in it, too. Yep, Jazz was there. There…and _listening._

"What did you just say young man?" Danny's mom said, filled to the top with anger and lemonade, which she had been drinking a lot of that night. I wish she had some for me.

"You heard me. You're bad parents. You… are…bad…parents." Said Danny swiftly. He was definitely something. Definitely…_stupid_.

Now Dan's parents were thinking of killing him, because they were so mad, but all they could mutter was "Go…to…room…bitch." Which Danny did.

Now by the time Danny got halfway to his room, that mysterious, evil, stupid thing left his mind, snapping him back to reality with "Why am I walking to my room?" Then he saw the slideshow of what just happened. "Crap". In he background he could've sworn he heard a tiny voice laughing.

"_Heh heh heh. It's working…" _

Yep. Jazz was there.

* * *

Yep, you guessed it. Review time. Talk about how stupid this story is. Or how much Danny and Sam mean to each other. Or talk about ME! Yes, me.

**Just a City Boy,**

**Born and Raised in South Detroit.**

**Itook the Midnight Train**

**Goin' Anywhere.**

Yep, that's me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well Well Well. Well. Weellleellllelelelelellelellellelelellelelel! I see something so totally awesome. And its not grilled cheese, but that is awesome. Its a cool chapter. One with...suspence. Suspence and..._stupidness._**

**BE the way, I've noticed that there is only 1 FRIGGIN REVIEW! I'm crushed by this news. So, if I get at least 5 MORE REVIEWS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, NOT ONLY WILL SPECTRE DIE, BUT SO WILL SAD D/S! AND YOU ALL LOVE THAT STORY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

**

Chapter lll

_Sam was on the floor crying. She could not believe that the one she loved - the one person – was dead. Dead as a doorknob. Death had struck again._

That morning, Danny woke up from a strange dream he had the other night. In it was himself, Sam, his parents, Jazz, yes, Jazz, and Naruto for some strange reason. But he quickly died, because nobody likes him. Like Madonna, nobody likes her.

But anyway, in the dream, _Danny was in the ghost zone, facing two doors. One of them was painted red, the other blue. Danny did not know how he was connected to the doors. He opened the red one. In it had his parents facing a duplicate of…_

Danny could not remember the rest. For if he could, he wouldn't understand it until "The Severed Hand". You don't know what that is. That's why you're reading this story.

Danny got changed, had breakfast, got everything ready for school, and left. What he didn't know was that the evil stupidness was following him.

He walked halfway until he reached Sam's house, which wasn't a house, but was really a mansion. Manson, Mansion, hmmm…I never noticed that.

Danny and Sam walked to school, talking about how Tucker was acting sick to get out of School. He really was sick, though, because I don't like him, and think of him as a "Third Wheel", which he is. But nobody doesn't like him. You ALL love him.

They entered the school, and entered their daily routine. They both got their books from their lockers, walked halfway to the classroom, Danny getting stuffed in a locker by Dash, Sam being insulted by Paulina. It was just an ordinary day.

That day in English, Mr. Lancer taught them about Charles Baudelaire, a famous poet. But it was pretty boring, for they didn't care about famous poets, nor the children named after him in a series of unfortunate events. Plus, how would the knowledge of who Charles Baudelaire was help them in the BIG world? I don't know, so stop lookin' at me, people.

When English ended, Sam and Danny left for Science with Mr. Atom, where they learned about Electricity. Then they left for Math, taught by Mr. Minus. After that they went to lunch.

Lunch that particular day was pork loaf, with a side of raisin bran. Now, that's not a very attracting lunch item, but that was what they had. Danny and Sam went hungry that day.

When walking back to their lockers, Danny noticed Mrs. I'm-So-Boring sneak into Room 666. Now, that room was empty due to the fact that there was a flaming desk with a face in it. That was Mr. Lancer's homeroom when he went to high school there.

Danny decided to investigate with Sam where Mrs. I'm-So-Boring was looking for in the room. What they will find will change their little teenage lives.

When Danny and Sam peeked into the room, what they saw was incredible. In the little excuse of a room titled 666, were mountains upon mountains of gold. Gold everywhere. Golden necklaces, golden bracelets, and just normal bars of gold. Oh, yeah, there was also Mr. Flaming Desk from hell.

Danny and Sam were about to run in, giddy, but then they noticed Mrs. I'm-So-Boring talking to something. Something…_stupid. _They were about to unravel a plot that hasn't even begun…

No, don't try and guess what "Severed Hand" is. You'll just be eaten by the Flaming Desk in Room 666.

* * *

Well, that was Chappie 3. Getting chills up ye spine? Well, calm down, cause I got more stuff to say. 

**Spectre:**In Third Chapter

**Sad D/S:**Collection 2 Starting Soon

Oh yeah,

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**Cause if you don't...**

**SAD DS IS CANNED!**


	4. Chapter 4

_No…It couldn't be…no. It was just a dream. Or…was it?_

_**Prologue: What happened before…**_

_Danny and Sam were having a normal school day. Dash being a bully, Paulina being a snob, and the usual. Tucker was not there because he was "sick". Everything was going swell. _

_That afternoon, Danny sensed a ghost and went after it. However, he could not see the ghost and looked for it the entire day, forgetting homework and his curfew. When he returned home his parents scowled him. _

_But at that very moment, Danny was seemingly taken over by a force I don't understand, which surprised his parents beyond reason. As he was sent to his room, the thing left his mind and his realized what he just did._

_That next morning, Danny and Sam went to school again Tucker-less. As they passed Rm. 666, they saw mounds upon mounds of gold, Mrs. I'm-So-Boring, and your average flaming desk from hell. They were soon about to become the main victims of a plot…

* * *

_

"Oh…my…god. Who could afford that much gold?" Sam said dumbfounded to Danny, who was just as surprised as she.

"Maybe they found it." Danny suggested.

"Oh, yeah, sure Danny. Someone just finds gold lying around in Amity Park, Virginia." Said Sam, "Yeah, that's exactly it."

"Hey, you're not coming up with anything better!" Danny said.

"Good point."

Danny and Sam couldn't identify who-or what-Mrs. I'm-So-Boring was talking to, but they both knew one thing-it was something familiar. They leaned it the doorway to hear what they were saying.

"I don't care whether or not you have guitar lessons. I want my pay NOW!"

"Please, please. Just give me a few more days. I can come up with it in a few days. Please, I haven't had a chance yet!"

"You've had all time in the world. I gave you two chances and you failed. Now, you don't have them, so, I have no choice to…"

"NO! PLEASE don't! I have a husband! He is NOTHING without me! NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTH…"

"ENOUGH! I have made my final decision. Its either you gather them for me in the next 24 hours or I will kill you."

Danny pondered what it would be like to not have Mrs. I'm-So-Boring as a history teacher. Than he thought how cool it would be to have the flaming desk as his Social Studies teacher.

"Alright, master. I shall return them to you UNDER 24 hours."

"Excellent. I will expect them at my feet tomorrow at 1:00 SHARP!"

Danny and Sam were leaning against the side of the doorway, so interested in what the two were saying that they had no idea that they were slowly slipping. Eventually this happened, and the entity was the first to notice.

"Ah! Well, if it isn't the two students that I'm looking for…"

* * *

Ahhh...the sweet smell of cliffhangar. Yes, it smells of...Mount Rushmore. But thats not what I'm getting into. THIS is what I'm getting into.

**Spectre:** Chapter 6 UP!

**Sad D/S: **Chapter 2 of Collection 2 UP!

**BirthMARK: **Chapter 8 UP!

Goodnight and good luck.

Gamaboi427


End file.
